


All the World In Your Hands

by wrote_and_writ



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Adam and Gansey vacation in Spain.





	All the World In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Faerie, some adansey in espana.

“...and it was strategically located on the hill so they could see the whole of Granada. The plateau is 740 meters tall. The fort was originally whitewashed, but…”

Adam watched fondly as Gansey wandered ahead, dropping rambling facts about the Alhambra. They'd been in Spain for a week now, taking in the sights, and Gansey had been a non-stop font of trivia. It was adorable. Gansey hadn’t even noticed that Adam fell behind. 

Adam took out his phone and snapped another photo. Gansey bought him an iPhone before they left, and Adam filled the memory with pictures of Gansey in the golden Spanish sunlight.

“Adam?” Gansey paused under a honey-colored stone arch.

“Yes! Sorry.” Adam pocketed his phone and made his way to Gansey’s side. He snaked an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

“I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

“Tiny bit.”

“I’m sorry. This place, it’s just, it’s so amazing! I mean, centuries of history, cultures converging, and--”

Adam stopped him with a kiss. “It’s incredible. I love how excited you are. Your eyes do this crinkly thing when you get into professor mode. It’s my favorite.”

“What? No they don’t.”

“Yeah, they do.”

Gansey flushed pink under his tan. “Whatever. No they don’t. But look, are you hungry? It’s--” he looked at his watch -- shit, it’s nearly seven. Did we even stop for lunch?”

“I had some of that leftover bread from breakfast.”

“Mmmm. Bread. I love bread. I’m famished. Let’s get dinner.”

Adam took Gansey’s hand. “Can we get something and take it back to the flat? I’m kind of tired.”

“Yes, of course. That sounds perfect.” They strolled down the narrow streets to the flat they rented, stopping at a store to buy a feast of bread, olives, ham, cheese, and several bottles of wine.

When they returned to the cozy studio they had rented, Adam went out on the small balcony to light a fire in the chiminea while Gansey arranged a platter of food. The apartment was tiny, just a bed, table, two chairs, and a bathroom and kitchen as small as the one Adam had in his St. Agnes days. Still, he reflected, watching Gansey move about the space with the same ease he occupied the rest of his world, he would rather be here than have an entire palace of his own. He dug out the corkscrew from his bag and poured himself and Gansey wine in clear plastic cups. Gansey found some napkins in a bag near the sink and brought the food outside, and Adam followed with the wine. 

Their balcony looked south to the mountains. The setting sun highlighted Gansey’s golden hair and animated face as he told Adam about an article he’d read on the train ride down from Madrid. He couldn’t believe this was his life. Not just Spain, but evenings like this, with food and wine and the biggest nerd on the planet. 

Adam reached out and took Gansey’s hand. He stopped mid sentence. 

“Again. I’m so sorry, Adam, I was just--”

“Shhhh. I just wanted to hold your hand. Keep talking.”

Gansey grinned and leaned across to kiss him. “How did I get so lucky?” he murmured. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Adam replied. He kissed Gansey again, because he could, and settled back, eyes closed, soothed by the warm hand in his and the soft voice in his ear. The whole world in his hands.


End file.
